Back Again sequel to Through It All
by Lesille
Summary: Well, I've begun 'Back Again.' Belle is back at the Palm Woods with her boyfriend, Carlos. But he isn't the only person whose eyes are on her just like she isnt the only person whose eyes are on him. Taylor Lautner/OC, Carlos/OC
1. Reader's Note

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Big Time Rush, any of the show's characters, or any official product/brand names I may use in the story. I do, however, own the rights to any OC characters, false product/brand names, and the storyline I have created. My permission is absolutely needed for the use of anything I own on . This story is written purely for non-profit entertainment and the writing practice of an amateur.**

**Reader's Note:**

Hey Readers. This is Lesille talking. Before you read this story I'd suggest that you look for 'Through it all.' It's the previous story to this one. It'll explain some things in this story.

Chapter one in this story begins with Belle coming back to the Palm Woods. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1 I'm Back

**Chapter 1- I'm Back**

Belle placed her suitcases on the floor and rang the bell on the counter. Mr. Bitters came out, eating a hotdog. "I'm back," Belle exclaimed. "Now, where are the keys to '2K'?" Mr. Bitters gave her an unsure look before his face brightened and he hurried to get her keys.

"Yes! Ms. Griffin! Your keys are right here!" Belle took her keys and rushed to the elevator. When she reached her floor, she tiptoed past '2J,' trying not to disturb anyone. She entered her old apartment room and looked around.

Thanks to the maids that her dad had ordered, her room was spotless. She carried her two suitcases to her bedroom. The other ten would come later. She sat on her bed and thought back to the day she left the Palm Woods, ten months ago.

Her boyfriend, Carlos had tried to make the separation easier by promising to call as many times as possible, and he had, but that didn't ease the longing she had to see him again. Belle got up and looked at herself in the mirror.

She had worn a black Muubaa Jacket Rebel over a blue seamless Cami, a pleated black mini skirt, black knee high lace tights and ankle boots. She grabbed her black Gucci purse and rushed out of the apartment. She knocked excitedly on the door of '2J.'

After a moment, a fourteen year old brunette answered the door. "Belle?" she asked. "Hey Katie," Belle said. "Is Carlos here?" Katie shook her head. "No. All of the boys are at the studio, recording. By the way, it's great to see you again."

After Belle and Katie had a short chat, Belle rushed to the lobby and called her limo. In ten minutes, she was by Rocque Records.

"Carlos! Pay attention!" Gustavo yelled as he saw Carlos falling Back into one of his daydreams again. He had been that way ever since he'd seen the new movie, 'If Love Could Choose.'

It was a nice movie, he had to admit, and Belle had acted brilliantly in all of her roles, but what troubled him the most was Taylor Lautner, who acted as Belle's love interest.

He had played his role well, but to Carlos there were times when he held her hand too long, caressed her too softly, kissed her too passionately. But all of that was over now, because Belle would be home the day after tomorrow.

The boys took a short five- minute break. Kendall got up to take a call from his mom. James went to his mirror and Logan sat by Carlos, drinking water. "Someone on your mind?" he asked. "Belle," Carlos said.

"I know," Logan responded. "I'm excited to meet her too." He thought for a moment before speaking again. "She loves you, Carlos. No 'Taylor Lautner' or any guy can stop her from loving you."

Carlos gave him a wry smile. "Alright Dogs! Break's over!" Gustavo yelled at them. The four boys assembled back to the studio. Kendall seemed a kinda happy. "What's with you?" James asked, putting away his comb. "Oh, nothing," Kendall grinned.

The boys started to sing 'Shot in the Dark.'

Belle hurried through the hallway. She could hear the boys singing and she smiled as she heard Carlos' voice. She opened the studio door, revealing the four guys, singing their hearts out. Their faces turned to see her simultaneously and they stopped singing, just staring at her.

Since Gustavo and Kelly's backs were facing Belle, they didn't see her. "Dogs! Why'd you stop singing!" he demanded. All four boys pointed to the blonde by the door. Gustavo and Kelly spun around. Belle waved to them. "Hey." "Belle!" Kelly and Gustavo chorused. Kelly ran over to Belle and they hugged.

Gustavo rushed up to her and shook her hand. "It's great to see you again," Gustavo welcomed. The four boys rushed out of the room and crowded around her. They all began talking at once. "Wait!" Belle silenced them. She turned to Carlos.

"I've missed you!" she squealed, hugging him tightly. She give him a peck on his cheek and then turned back to the boys. "You were saying?" The boys started back chatting non-stop. Belle laughed. "One at a time!" Logan went first. He hugged Belle and then proceeded to talk.

"We watched your movie. It was awesome, by the way. I like what you did to your hair." Belle had kept her hair short, and dyed the tips pink, with a pink streak in front. Kendall went next. He hugged Belle and then looked at her, grinning. "Katie called. She told me you were coming. She also told me that you looked different. She was right."

James went next. He hugged her and then grinned. "As you can see, I'm as handsome as always." Belle giggled. "But enough of me. Your annoying boyfriend over there kept us up a few nights ago when we watched your movie. He was certain that that Taylor Lautner guy was trying to steal you away from him."

"James!" Carlos yelled, his cheeks turning red. Belle laughed. "Well, Belle," Gustavo interrupted. "It really was nice meeting you again but, I really need to get back to recording with the dogs." "Sure!" Belle chirped. "I'll see you guys outside." She gave Carlos a short kiss and rushed outside.


	3. Chapter 2 Pickles Jennifers and Snapping

**Chapter 2- Pickles, Jennifers and Snapping.**

The four boys hurried to finish recording and then raced outside. James was the first to reach Belle. "Hey," he said, breathlessly. Kendall collide with him, then Logan, and, finally, Carlos. The boys got up. "Hey, Belle," they chorused. Belle giggled. "Hey, guys."

Carlos and Logan linked arms and James and Kendall walked behind her. "So, how was England?" Logan asked. "It was... normal. Boring, most of the time, but the filming and the cast were awesome." Carlos cut in. "Anyone there that caught your eyes?"

Kendall, James and Logan gave him a look. It was clear that he was getting jealous, but Belle didn't seem to notice it. Either that or she just ignored it. "Yeah. There was a guy who could eat pickles and then sneeze them out his nose."

Carlos exhibited an animated look. "Really?" Belle laughed. "Yeah. I videotaped it 'cause I knew you would like it. I'll show you it in a while." Carlos kept his animated face till they reached Belle's limo. James ran to grab the door and Kendall gestured to it.

"Ma'lady?" he offered. Belle giggled and sat. "We'll see you at the Palm Woods," James assured her before they closed the door.

Belle arrived at the Palm Woods 8 minutes later, just in time to see Camille and Jo, headed towards the pool. Camille spotted her first, then Jo. "Belle!" They chorused. Belle ran towards them. "Oh my gosh! Camille! Jo! I'm so happy to see you two!"

The three girls hugged each other and jumped up and down a couple of times before heading to the pool.

"So how was your trip?"

"Did you meet any cute guys?"

"How do Taylor Lautner's lips taste?"

"Is he single?"

Belle laughed at her two friends. "My trip was good, I wasn't looking for any cute boys, I didn't study the taste of Taylor Lautner's lips, he isn't single and neither am I. Guys, I'm with Carlos." The girls calmed down. "So, who's his girlfriend?" Jo prodded.

"It's Lily Collins. You know? From the movie 'Priest?' She acted as the niece who got abducted by vampires." "Ow," Camille and Jo chorused, finally understanding. "So, did anything interesting happen in England?" Camille asked. Belle thought for a moment.

"Well, I saw this guy who could eat pickles and then sneeze them through his nose," Belle reported. "Ew!" Jo and Camille chorused. "What? I even videotaped it. Here, watch." Belle proceeded to show the girls the video but they just squealed and scampered away.

"Wimps," Belle murmured, tucking her phone back into her Gucci purse. Just then, the Jennifers walked past in slow motion. They stopped in front of Belle.

"Hey."

"You're Belle Griffin, right?"

"From the new movie, 'If Love could Choose?'"

Belle nodded. The Jennifers flashed her a smile. "You should hang out with us, sometime," they chorused. "I'll think about that," Belle said, cautiously. The Jennifers waved and walked away.

Jo and Camille rushed to Belle's side. "Did the Jennifers just talk to you?" Camille asked. Belle turned to her friends. "Yeah," she confirmed, shocked. A little girl around 8 walked up to Belle with a pad and pen. "Hi," she said, extended the pad and pen. "Can I get your autograph?" Belle giggled. "Sure deary. What's your name?"

"Tamika," said the shy girl. "Tamika? That's a pretty name." Belle scribbled on the pad, _'Shine on, Tamika. From Belle.' _Underneath Belle, she wrote her initials. ' ΒΒG ' She handed the pad and pen back to the girl and smiled as Tamika skipped away happily to her mom.

"Cute initials," Camille said. "Thanks," Belle responded. "I've had a lot of practise in England and on my way here." Just then, the four boys walked through the pool entrance. "Belle!" Carlos called out. "Carlos!" Belle ran towards him.

He scooped her up and hugged her for about ten seconds before placing her down, cupping her cheeks and kissing her deeply. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his arms circled her hips.

They stayed there, exploring each other's mouths for what seemed like a lifetime.

After a while, of course, their friends began to feel uncomfortable, watching them make out. Kendall proceeded to stop them. "All right, lovebirds. Break it up."

As he touched them, Belle snapped at him. "Chill. I haven't seen him in ten fucking months so suck it up and chill!"

Kendall looked at her in pure fear. The others chuckled around them. Carlos loosened his hand from her waist, trying hard not to burst out laughing. Belle, realising what she just did, slapped her forehead. "Sorry, Kendall. I... I just snapped."

**Sorry, guys, but I'm not really feeling to write at this moment. I've been writing all day and I just need a break. Chapter 3'll come out soon.**


	4. Chapter 3Taylor Lautner

**Chapter 3- Taylor Lautner**

Move your hips, do your thing  
>Get off the wall, don't matter what they think<br>From your fingertips, to your toes  
>You know you hot, so let everybody know<br>Gotta take it low, to the floor  
>From The Hills to the streets of the ghetto<br>Hips don't lie, so move 'em up  
>We ain't gonna' stop, till we see everybody's bottoms up<br>Bottoms up _[x3]_  
>Bottoms up <em>[x3]<em>  
>Bottoms up <em>[x3]<em> ("Bottoms up, y'all!")  
>Bottoms up <em>[x3]<em>

Miss BBG, looking extra glossy  
>Got a rep your style, lookin' extra flossy<br>"I'm bossy!" But I keeps it cute  
>With my stunner shades on and a tree in my roots<br>I got the Chi-Town swagger and I rocks it full  
>"Yes, Mudville!" baby, we don't take no bull<br>We keep it rockin' when we move our hips  
>Do that old school stunt when we make it dip<p>

_[Chorus]_

Move your hips, do your thing  
>Get off the wall, don't matter what they think<br>From your fingertips, to your toes  
>You know you hot, so let everybody know<br>Gotta take it low, to the floor  
>From The Hills to the streets of the ghetto<br>Hips don't lie, so move 'em up  
>We ain't gonna' stop, till we see everybody's bottoms up<br>Bottoms up _[x3]_  
>Bottoms up <em>[x3]<em>  
>Bottoms up <em>[x3]<em> ("Bottoms up, y'all!")  
>Bottoms up <em>[x3]<em>

Keep it movin', man. Make it poppin', man  
>I be on the move, gotta catch me when you can<p>

Might see my face on the movie screen  
>Hypnotize you, frame by frame, scene by scene<br>Staying fly while I keep it fresh  
>Only thirteen and I ain't even close yet<br>Sittin' back, saying this a hit  
>While you sway side to side, and move your hips<p>

You got some swagger? Better let 'em know  
>You got some swagger, better let it show<br>Take your swagger with you to the A,  
>Then run it back up to the Bay<p>

Now bob your head, then look away _[x3]_  
>Now bob your head, then look away <em>[x3]<em>

_[Chorus]_  
>Move your hips, do your thing<br>Get off the wall, don't matter what they think  
>From your fingertips, to your toes<br>You know you hot, so let everybody know  
>Gotta take it low, to the floor<br>From The Hills to the streets of the ghetto  
>Hips don't lie, so move 'em up<br>We ain't gonna' stop, till we see everybody's bottoms up  
>Bottoms up <em>[x3]<em>  
>Bottoms up <em>[x3]<em>  
>Bottoms up <em>[x3]<em> ("Bottoms up, y'all!")  
>Bottoms up <em>[x3]<em>

You got some swagger? Better let 'em know  
>You got some swagger, better let it show<br>Take your swagger with you to the A,  
>Then run it back up to the Bay<p>

Now bob your head, then look away _[x3]_  
>Now bob your head, then look away <em>[x3]<em>

"This Miss BBG, rocking the M-I-C"

The music died down and Belle looked at Gustavo. Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan were giving her thumbs up and cheers from where they were standing. Kelly was nodding enthusiastically. Gustavo had a stoned expression. Belle had just recorded her third song to her new album, 'Defying Gravity.' It had been five days since she arrived back in L.A.

"Well? How was it?" she asked Gustavo.

She, Kelly and the boys turned their attention to Gustavo. His expression changed.

"It was amazing! Now we just have to record fourteen more songs." The boys rushed into the recording room and crowded around Belle to congratulate her.

"DOGS!" Gustavo yelled. The boys turned their attention to him. "Stop bugging Belle and get out of there!" The boys hustled out. Carlos gave Belle a quick peck before Kendall and Logan pulled him out.

Belle recorded one more song before she left the studio.

She and the guys were walking out of the studio when a limo drove up in front of them and a tall handsome raven haired guy stepped out.

"Taylor?" Belle cried.

"Taylor Lautner?" the boys chorused.

"Hi," smirked the sexy 19 year old.

**Hey what's up readers. Lesille speaking. I just wanted to tell you that I'm really happy that you guys are reading and enjoying my stories and that I didn't write these songs (duhrically.) The name of this chapter's song is 'Bottoms Up,' and it's by Keke Palmer.**


	5. Chapter 4 No Air

**Chapter 4-No Air**

_Belle pushed aside some of the palm leaves to get a better view. The moonlight reflected the palm woods pool perfectly and, on the other side of the pool area she could see Taylor crouching in the bushes. When he caught sight of her, he resurfaced from the bushes. She also left her crouching position and hurried towards him._

"_I've missed you," he told her, grabbing hold of her hands._

"_We've gotta stop sneaking out like this," Belle protested. "My boyfriend will kill you if he finds out."_

"_Let him try." Taylor held Belle's cheeks and brought her face slowly closer towards his. A flashlight shone on their faces. "What's going on here?" a harsh voice bellowed throughout the pool area. Belle and Taylor snapped their faces in horror to the direction of the voice. Before them stood the angry face of Chris Brown._

"And cut!" yelled the director. Taylor and Belle let go of their hands and Chris turned off the flashlight. "Alright. That's a wrap," the director ordered, getting up from his seat. "That'll be it for today. Pack it all up." He walked over to Mr. Bitters and handed him a check. He took it, smiled sheepishly and muttered something.

Kendall, Logan, Carlos and James also got up from their seats and walked over to Belle. Above them, workers were removing the night sheets. "Hey guys," Belle greeted them as they approached her, Taylor and Chris.

"Hey Belle," the boys chorused. Carlos wrapped his hand around her waist. "You guys were great, by the way," Kendall congratulated. "Yeah," Logan agreed. "Even though I don't understand why you guys chose to make the sequel here." Kendall nodded in agreement. He, Logan, Chris and Taylor turned to look at Carlos and Belle.

They had confined to themselves and were busy giggling and whispering to each other. The four boys turned their attention to James and saw that he had already summoned his comb and hand mirror and was busy combing his hair to perfection.

Taylor continued the conversation. "We decided to shoot the movie sequel here, since this place has got just about everything- A luxurious hotel, the perfect set, lots of extras, two nearby recording studios-" "And hot chicks," Chris Brown added, turning his head to two brunettes who were walking along in bikinis.

"I'll see you guys later," Chris hollered, starting off after the brunettes. Belle, seeing him leaving, broke from her conversation with Carlos. "Don't forget to be at Rocque Records by six," she reminded him. "Got it," he said and sped off.

"Come on," Belle motioned to Carlos and they walked hand in hand to the lobby.

Taylor walked through the hall of the second floor of the Palm Woods. Since the cast of 'If Love Could Choose too,' was working at the Palm Woods, the main characters had hotel rooms on the second and third floors. Taylor stopped by his room, '2P,' which was the room opposite to Belle's. Taylor knocked on her door.

Nothing happened. He knocked again.

"She's not here."

Taylor jumped in shock and saw a girl who looked about thirteen or fourteen years old. "Uh, thanks?" he said with a quizzical brow. "No problem," she shrugged and walked off. "Hey! Wait!" Taylor called after her.

"Who are you?" he asked when she turhed back around. "Oh. I'm Katylin. You can call me Katie. I'm Kendall's little sister." She turned to walk away again.

"Wait!" Taylor shouted again, this time, rushing towards her. "Don't you know who I am?"

Katie hands on her hips. "Sure I do. You're Taylor Lautner." "Well?" Taylor asked expectantly. "What? You expect me to jump on you and scream, 'Oh my gosh! It's Taylor Lautner!'? Well too bad. It's not gonna happen.

"I hate Twilight, Eclipse and all the other crap that I see your face on, so, whether you mind or not, I'm leaving. Taylor watched the girl walk away in total shock.

**(Belle's singing is in Bold writing,** both of them singing is underlined, the chorus is normal and _Chris Brown's is in italics)_

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air**

**If I should die before I wake  
>It's 'cause you took my breath away<br>Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
>Oh<strong>

_I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
>My heart won't move, it's incomplete<br>Wish there was a way that I can make you understand_

**But how do you expect me  
>to live alone with just me<br>'Cause my world revolves around you  
>It's so hard for me to breathe<strong>

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
>Can't live, can't breathe with no air<br>It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
>It's no air, no air<br>Got me out here in the water so deep  
>Tell me how you gonna be without me<br>If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
>It's no air, no air<p>

No air, air  
>No air, air<br>No air, air  
>No air, air<p>

_I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
>Right off the ground to float to you<br>There's no gravity to hold me down for real_

**But somehow I'm still alive inside  
>You took my breath, but I survived<br>I don't know how, but I don't even care**

So how do you expect me  
>to live alone with just me<br>'Cause my world revolves around you  
>It's so hard for me to breathe<span>

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
>Can't live, can't breathe with no air<br>It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
>It's no air, no air<br>Got me out here in the water so deep  
>Tell me how you gonna be without me<br>If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
>It's no air, no air<p>

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
>Can't live, can't breathe with no air<br>It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
>It's no air, no air<br>Got me out here in the water so deep  
>Tell me how you gonna be without me<br>If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
>It's no air, no air<p>

**Got me out here in the water so deep**  
><em>Tell me how you gonna be without me<em>  
><strong>If you ain't here, I just can't breathe<strong>  
><span>It's no air, no air<span>

"That was brilliant!" Gustavo yelled as Belle and Chris finished. They both left the booth as Big Time Rush, Taylor and their director showered them with congratulations. Throughout the commotion, Carlos whispered in her ear. "I've got something to show you." She turned to him and flashed a mischievous grin.


End file.
